Golf is a game of hitting a small hard ball with specially made clubs over an outdoor course. The object is to deposit the ball in a specified number of cups, or holes, using as few strokes as possible. Generally, many golfers utilize a golf bag to carry their golf clubs around the golf course. However, such a golf bag is made of cloth and cannot stand firmly on the ground by itself thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting frame for a golf bag which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.